With diversification of services provided by radio communications, a radio set is required to operate in a plurality of frequency bands and, therefore, is expected to be available for some signals whose center frequencies are different individually. One of indispensable apparatuses included in a radio set is a power amplifier. In order to realize efficient amplification, it is necessary to establish impedance matching between an amplification element and circuits peripheral thereto and a matching circuit is used. As a conventional multi-band power amplifier, for example, an amplifier used in a “multi-band mobile station” is disclosed in “Mobile Station” (by Koji Chiba et al., NTT DoCoMo Technical Journal, Vol. 10, No. 1).
With reference to FIG. 1, the structure of an 800 MHz/1.5 GHz band power amplifier described in the above described document will be explained. The power amplifier in FIG. 1 is constructed of an input switch 11, an 800 MHz band amplifier 21, a 1.5 GHz band amplifier 22 and an output switch 12. A transmit signal converted to a radio frequency is selectively supplied to either the amplifier 21 or 22 designed for each frequency band by the input switch 11, amplified and then supplied to an antenna through the output switch 12.
The structure of each amplifier 21, 22 will be explained with reference to FIG. 2, too. Each amplifier 21, 22 is constructed of an input side matching circuit 25, an amplification element 26 and an output side matching circuit 27. Both matching circuits 25, 27 are designed to establish impedance matching between a signal source 23 and amplification element and between the amplification element 26 and a load 28 for the frequency band of an input signal, respectively. The input/output impedance of the amplification element 26 generally differs from one frequency to another and when signals of different frequency bands are amplified, the input side and output side require matching circuits designed for their respective bands. In a conventional example, amplifying signals of two bands requires two lines of amplifiers each made up of the input side matching circuit 25, amplification element 26 and output side matching circuit 27 as shown in FIG. 2. Therefore, the mounting area becomes substantially double. Moreover, when signals having more bands are amplified, the mounting area becomes as many times as lines of amplifiers. When the number of amplification elements 26 increases, power consumption of the entire amplifier may increase and stability of the circuit may be lost. Furthermore, this is problematic because the matching circuit accounts for a large proportion of the mounting area of the amplifier. Furthermore, when the number of lines of amplifiers is increased, an SPnT (Single Pole n Throw) switch is required as the input/output switch, but the SPnT switch has a very complicated structure and is difficult to manufacture. Using the SPnT switch also involves a problem that switch insertion loss increases in proportion to the number of lines of amplifiers.
A mobile station in particular is preferred to consume the power as small as possible, and therefore the power amplifier, the circuit member which has great influence on the amount of power consumption of the mobile station, is designed to operate with high efficiency. FIG. 3 shows the structure of a high-efficiency power amplifier, which uses an input side matching circuit 25, an amplification element 26, an output side matching circuit 27 and a harmonics control circuit 24. Here, the harmonics control circuit 24 controls the harmonics under a load condition, for example, under which all the even-harmonics are short-circuited and all the odd-order harmonics are left open. When this termination condition is set, it is possible to obtain maximum efficiency of 100% in theory. Here, though it is difficult to realize an ideal termination condition in an actual circuit for all harmonics, it is also known that the contribution of harmonics is greater when the order of harmonics is lower and by terminating up to the second-order harmonics with an optimum load, it is possible to achieve efficiency of 86% in theory. However, the harmonics control circuit 24 is not limited to this design method.
Since the input/output impedance of the amplification element 26 generally has a frequency characteristic, to achieve high-efficiency power amplification requires the use of the input/output matching circuits 25, 27 and harmonics control circuit 24 which are optimized in each frequency band used. Therefore, in order to amplify two-band signals, a conventional two-band high-efficiency power amplifier is provided with two lines of the input side matching circuits 25, amplification elements 26, harmonics control circuits 24, output side matching circuits 27 which are optimized in each frequency band and used by selecting the line using SPDT switches, that is, Single Pole Double Throw switches 11, 12 as shown in FIG. 1.
However, the conventional example of the multi-band high-efficiency power amplifier has a problem that the overall circuit area increases as the number of the operating bands increases for the above described reason. For example, amplifying signals of n bands requires n lines of matching circuits, n lines of harmonics control circuits and n lines of amplification elements, and the circuit area becomes approximately n-fold. This is especially problematic because the matching circuit and harmonics control circuit are the circuits which account for a large proportion of the circuit area of the amplifier. In addition, adopting a multi-line amplifier requires the SPnT (Single Pole n Throw) switch as the input/output switch and this SPnT switch has a complicated structure, it is difficult to manufacture a high performance switch and an increase in the number of lines may increase switch insertion losses. Especially when the SPnT switch is equipped in an output side matching circuit, an insertion loss may cause a reduction of efficiency and cause difficulty especially when used for a cellular phone.
Here, a method using a wideband design may also be used to implement a multi-band matching circuit. However, as the available band of a circuit becomes wider, the number of elements constituting a matching circuit increases, which reduces the gain and efficiency compared to a narrow-band design. Therefore, in view of application to a power amplifier in particular, the use of the wideband design results in upsizing of the apparatus and deterioration of the performance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a small multi-band matching circuit capable of establishing impedance matching in a plurality of frequency bands with fewer elements, and further a matching circuit suitable for constructing a small multi-band high-efficiency power amplifier which efficiently amplifies signals of a plurality of frequency bands used in mobile communication and communication equipment such as a satellite communication terminal.